Je suis Schizophrène
by Metsia
Summary: Je me nomme Max, 23 ans. Je suis schizophrène. Et ces petites voix au fond de mon esprit ont pourri ma vie...


**Je suis schizophrène.**

Je me nomme Max. J'ai 23 ans.

Je suis plutôt grand, avec un corps plutôt musclé...

Mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux bleus azur forment les ¾ de mon charme...

Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à l'amour. Je préfère le fuir. Tant et tellement, que j'ai même fuit l'amour familial.

Oui, j'ai laissé de côté ma famille depuis 5 ans à présent. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester à leurs côtés alors qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque seconde...

Mais eux n'en ont jamais eu conscience.

Ils ne savaient pas... Ils ne savaient pas ce que j'étais réellement.

Ma Mère a beaucoup pleuré le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je partais.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, tant cela m'avait ému.

 **FLASH BACK**

« Maman... »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où elle est en train de cuisiner.

« Oui Max ? » Me répond-elle avec un sourire.

Je n'ose la regarder dans les yeux... Ce que j'ai à lui annoncer n'est que trop dur pour la regarder en face.

« Je... »

Je veux lui dire... Je dois lui dire.

Je dois lui dire que je vais partir loin d'elle et de mes sœurs.

Je suis à présent majeur... J'ai terminé mes études il y a un an, j'ai suffisamment économisé en enchaînant les petits boulots pour louer un logement. Comme j'ai étudié pour un bac professionnel, je pourrais travailler dans un milieu qui pourrait me rapporter suffisamment pour vivre.

Et mon expérience sera là pour m'aider.

J'inspire. J'expire.

« Je vais partir. »

Sous l'incompréhension, les sourcils de ma Mère se froncent légèrement et son sourire se fanent quelque peu.

« Comment cela ?

\- Je vais partir. Je suis majeur, il faut que je m'en aille... J'ai... J'ai envie de partir, de vivre de mes propres revenus, de voler de mes propres ailes. »

Oui, je mens. Je ne veux pas partir en réalité. Je veux rester auprès de ma famille le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que ma Mère veuille que je me construise une vie, jusqu'à ce que ma Mère me dise qu'elle souhaite me voir dans ma propre maison, avec ma femme et mes enfants...

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Car cela n'arrivera jamais.

Ma Mère s'approche puis l'efface à l'aide de la main qu'elle pose sur ma joue.

Son sourire à définitivement disparu.

« Mon fils... Tu es... sûr de vouloir partir si tôt ? Non... Je... Je vais m'inquiéter ! As-tu au moins les moyens de vivre correctement ? Je t'aiderais, de toute façon. Le plus possible.

\- Non Maman. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller. Je ne finirais jamais à la rue, je te le promets.

\- Mais... Mais quand souhaites-tu partir ?

\- Demain. »

Ma Mère semble surprise.

« Pourquoi si tôt ? Reste une semaine supplémentaire ! Je... Je voudrais profiter de ta présence sous mon toit un maximum avant de... te dire au revoir...

\- Adieu, Maman. Adieu. Pas au revoir. »

La surprise prend alors clairement place sur son visage puis elle s'écarte de quelques pas.

« Max... ? Pourquoi _Adieu_ ? »

J'avale difficilement ma salive face au regard peiné qu'elle me jette.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit si dur ? 

_**Prends tes couilles en main, tarlouze. Et arrêtes de chouiner.**_

 _.CONNARD._

Je fronce les sourcils et prends un air sévère, ce qui inquiète ma mère.

Lorsque je recroise son regard, j'oublie tout. J'oublie cette petite voix dans ma tête. J'oublie mon problème.

Je me lève et vais la prendre dans mes bras en pleurant.

Fidèle à elle-même, ma Mère m'accueille puis me caresse les cheveux dans le but de me réconforter.

Même maintenant que je lui ai annoncé à mots couverts que j'allais partir à jamais, elle continue de me réconforter, comme toujours.

« Chuuut... Ça va aller mon chéri... »

Elle me réconforte, certes, mais je la sens pleurer. Je sens ses larmes s'écraser contre mon cou et sur mon épaule.

Mais... Moi, je n'ai jamais été doué pour rendre le sourire aux gens. Pour calmer leurs larmes.

Je resserre un bref instant notre étreinte puis m'écarte doucement.

« Je suis désolé Maman... Si désolé... »

Je baisse les yeux puis, non sans mal, lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers ma chambre pour remplir mes sacs et mes valises.

Lorsque je passe la porte de la cuisine, je l'entends tomber sur une chaise et éclater en sanglots.

Je l'entends aussi se maudire. Se maudire de ne pas avoir été là à certains instants de ma vie, de ne pas s'être aperçue que j'allais mal, que je voulais partir.

Je souhaiterais faire marche arrière et retourner dans ses bras, la rassurer... Mais je la connais. Je sais qu'elle déteste que qui que ce soit la voit dans cet état. Surtout ses enfants.

Elle n'a jamais voulu nous inquiéter, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons rarement vu pleurer. Nous avions même fini par la considérer comme une héroïne, faisant face à n'importe quel problème sans craquer. Étant enfants, mes sœurs et moi l'avions considéré comme une héroïne, oui... Mais... Bien sûr, nous avons vite fini par la considérer comme une femme pourvue de sentiments négatif comme la tristesse. Non, contrairement à ce que certains penseraient, nous en avions même été rassurés. Si notre Mère était restée calme face à la mort de son mari, nous l'aurions considéré comme insensible face à la mort, ayant grandis.

Oui, mon Père est mort. Et ce jour-là, j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place que de voir pour la toute première fois de ma vie des larmes sur le doux visage de ma Mère.

Elle avait continué à sourire, malgré les larmes, mais même sa voix trahissait son effondrement.

Suite à cela, elle était restée principalement enfermée dans sa chambre, à pleurer. Mes sœurs et moi l'entendions en passant devant, mais elle n'en a jamais rien su.

Lorsqu'elle était réapparu pour de bon, son chagrin était en partie passé. Bien sûr, elle était encore en deuil, mais elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Probablement par manque de larmes.

Je ferme lentement la porte, sans faire de bruit, pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que je suis encore là.

Je monte les escaliers, lentement... Je manque de force, mon chagrin m'a affaibli. 

_**Oui, tu es faible.**_

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais tellement...

Mes sœur sont à l'école, je leur annoncerai mon départ lorsqu'elles rentreront.

Lucie et Amélie... La première a 12 ans et la seconde, 15.

Deux personnes très importantes pour moi. Toute ma vie, du moins jusque là, elles ont tenu pour moi le rôle de confidentes, conseillères, mais aussi de complices lorsque je faisais une bêtise...

Je souris doucement au souvenir de certains instants de notre enfance.

Puis mon visage triste revient à la charge lorsque je me rappelle de ce que je compte faire demain.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi faut-il que ma vie soit si dure ? Pourquoi faut-il qu' _ils_ soient là... ? 

_**Mais... Max, nous sommes tes amis, non ?**_

 _Non ! Non vous ne l'êtes pas, et vous ne le serez jamais !_

 _Vous ne serez jamais rien d'autres que des parasites à mes yeux ! Vous me ruinez la vie !_

J'entends un sanglot au fond de mon être.

Venait-il de moi ou... ?

Enfin. Ce n'est pas important. Ils sont dans mon esprit, ils ne sont pas réels. Loin de là. 

_**Lorsque nous prenons ton contrôle, nous sommes réels mon gars.**_

 _NON ! C'est faux ! Vous n'avez jamais pris mon contrôle ! Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme l'un d'entre vous !_

J'entends un rire froid et moqueur au plus profond de mon esprit. 

_**Sincèrement, petit ? Tu te dis sérieusement que nous n'avons jamais pris ton contrôle ? Alors... Dans ce cas, c'est de ton plein gré que tu as poussé ton -**_

 _Tais-toi... Tais-toi..._

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'éclate en sanglots et m'appuie contre un mur avant de glisser contre se dernier et de m'asseoir à terre.

 _Ce n'était pas ma faute... Vous n'êtes que des voix, vous n'êtes rien... Cette erreur qui lui a été fatale n'a été qu'un instant d'inattention. Plus jamais cela ne se reproduira._

 _ **Jamais...**_

Ce mot résonne en moi comme si j'avais dis le mensonge le plus idiot de ma vie.

Je ferme les yeux puis me relève. Je reprends conscience d'où je suis et de ce que je devais faire puis me met au travail.

.

Je suis là, devant la porte, avec mes valises et mes sacs.

Je dois partir. Mon visage doit sûrement paraître déterminé car ni ma Mère ni mes sœurs n'osent m'approcher.

Néanmoins, lorsque je leur adresse un _dernier_ sourire triste, ma Mère s'avance et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Max... Je t'en prie... Je veux... Je veux vraiment recevoir de tes nouvelles, ne t'en va pas à jamais, racontes-moi ta vie au moins une fois par an... C'est le minimum que je puisse te demander, alors je t'en prie... Fais-le... »

Je l'enlace brièvement puis m'écarte, une larme coulant déjà sur ma joue.

J'entends le taxi klaxonner à l'extérieur puis me tourne vers la porte.

J'entrouvre cette dernière puis leur dis ces dernières phrases :

« Vous n'avez jamais su ce que vous risquiez en restant auprès de moi. Et je ne veux pas que vous le découvriez un jour... C'est pourquoi je m'en vais. Adieu. »

À peine ai-je fermé la porte que j'entends quelqu'un tomber à genoux et crier « Non ! ».

Un cri empli de douleur, comme si on avait transpercé le cœur de la personne avec un poignard.

Bien sûr, cette personne était ma Mère. Mes sœurs ont simplement pleuré et tenté de me faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y a fait.

Je suis déterminé à les protéger.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Malgré la demande de ma Mère, je ne lui avais jamais reparlé. Peut-être m'a-t-elle oublié...

Non, impossible. 

_**Si, c'est possible.**_

Je pose mes mains autour de mon crâne et crie à cette voix de se taire.

Cela fait à présent 5 ans que je me suis séparé de ma famille, et durant toutes ces années, je me suis créé une nouvelle vie.

J'ai changé de Pays, de nom, me suis créé une nouvelle famille...

J'ai tout changé. Jusqu'au moindre détail.

J'ai à présent un travail, un appartement et je vis correctement.

Parfois, je me félicite. Mais... Seulement rarement. Car pour arriver à cette réussite, j'ai aussi dû abandonner ma famille, mon ancienne vie.

Et ce souvenir reste brûlant au fond de mon cœur. Si brûlant et douloureux que je préfère l'oublier pour ne pas souffrir.

J'ai aussi pris le temps d'analyser les différentes voix qui se trouvent en moi... 

La première, la plus douce et la moins cruelle, est celle d'un jeune garçon... Il semble plutôt sensible et très enfantin.

La seconde et la pire, du moins lorsqu'elle n'est que dans mon esprit, est celle d'un homme réfléchi et méprisant. Il me jette très souvent la vérité la plus dure au visage. Celle que je ne veux pas voir, mais à laquelle je suis obligé de faire face malgré tout, par sa faute. Oui, il est le pire lorsqu'il reste à sa place, au fond de mon esprit, à l'état de simple voix, car... Il me crache la vérité que je ne veux jamais entendre. Lorsque j'essaie de me voiler la face, il est là pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Et il prend un certain plaisir à me voir pleurer et me maudire, la plupart du temps.

La troisième... Ce monstre...  
Lorsqu'il prend le contrôle, mes yeux reflètent alors l'âme d'un homme dangereux. Un homme dangereux, froid. Un être parfaitement cynique et immoral. Contrairement à moi, il n'a que faire des lois.

Il n'a que faire des lois et des forces de l'ordre, oui, mais de toute façon, il n'a jamais eu de problème avec cela. Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à me rendre réellement compte qu'un homme puisse échapper aussi facilement à la police de si nombreuses fois.

Oui, il est recherché. Et dans de nombreux pays, désormais.

Mais jamais, _jamais_ **personne** n'a vu son visage. Tant et tellement que les forces de l'ordre l'ont désormais surnommé « L'Ombre de la Mort » et qu'il est considéré comme une légende créée pour effrayer par certaines personnes.

S'il échappe à tout le monde, comment les gens peuvent-ils connaître son existence ?

C'est simple. Il a pour habitude de tirer deux balles dans ses victimes -qui sont nombreuses-, mais à deux lieux bien précis. La première entre ses deux yeux, et la seconde dans le cœur.

Les deux endroits les plus mortels. Ceux qui apportent une mort quasi-instantanée.

Ceux sont les moyens de le reconnaître.

Mais les meurtres sont faits pour les affaires, apparemment. 

_**Ne doute pas de moi, connard. C'est pour les affaires. Ne te mêle pas de ça !**_

Je soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

En fait, les endroits du corps recevant les balles me rappellent un événement vraiment traumatisant de ma vie... De mon enfance...

Ce jour, où il est mort. 

_**La place entre les deux yeux pour le pic de métal qu'il s'est prit. Et la balle dans le cœur pour le lieu où tu as ressenti la plus grande douleur de ta vie à ce moment. Mais... C'était de ta -  
**_

« TA GUEULE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE GRANDE GUEULE CONNARD ! »

 _C'était votre faute. Uniquement la votre. Je n'y suis pour rien._

 _ **Calme-toi mon grand ! Je ne suis là que pour te crier la vérité moi...**_

Je prends à nouveau ma tête entre mes mains puis m'assieds sur le canapé de mon appartement.

Mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte. Le bruit est fort, comme si la personne était furieuse.

Je me lève puis vais ouvrir. Derrière, je trouve mon voisin de palier, une expression peu amène sur le visage.

J'ai à peine le temps de le saluer qu'il se met à gueuler.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule toi ?! J'en ai marre de t'entendre crier tous les jours ! TOUS-LES-JOURS ! Tu fais chier ! Je vais finir par te virer de l'immeuble ! »

Je recule d'un pas, comme s'il avait menacé de me frapper.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » Je baisse les yeux. 

_**T'es sérieux couille-molle ? 'Je suis désolé Monsieur, ho oui, si désoléééé...' T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?! Moi je vais lui apprendre à pas gueuler sur ma personne.**_

Tout à coup, je me sens ailleurs, comme envoyé en arrière, au fin fond de mon esprit. Je suis alors plongé dans le noir, et j'observe par une sorte de minuscule fenêtre ce qu'il se passe.

L'Ombre de la Mort a prit le contrôle.

Non... NON ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le tue !

Je me met alors à crier, impuissant face à cette vue, où mon corps dirigé par un monstre frappe mon voisin.

Puis, une voix résonnant contre des parois inexistantes remplace mes cris. 

_T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le tuer ! Je ne suis pas débile._

Je suis soulagé un court instant, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'homme croulant sous _mes_ poings supplier.

Il s'écarte rapidement puis place ses mains au dessus de son visage, avec une expression implorante sur ce dernier.

Suite à cela, _mon_ corps s'approche de lui, l'empoigne par le col, puis le menace :

« Si tu portes plainte pour coups et blessures ou même si tu ne fais que le dire à quelqu'un, je le saurai. Et à ce moment-là, faudra **vraiment** que tu fasses gaffe à toi. »

L'autre acquiesce rapidement, se relève, puis court jusqu'à chez lui.

Puis je reprends le contrôle de mon corps.

Je ferme ma porte en rentrant chez moi puis retourne sur le canapé. 

_T'es taré._

 _ **Non, je lui ai appris comment se conduire avec nous.**_

 _Quoi ? Comment ça « nous » ? Il n'y a pas de « nous ». Vous n'êtes rien. Il n'y a qu'un « moi » associé, éventuellement, à « des voix ». Connard._

 _ **Max... Moi je suis ton ami, non ? Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il-te-plaît... Je veux pas que tu me rejettes...**_

Je suis touché par la petite voix peinée de l'enfant au fond de moi. 

_Non... Non, je ne te rejetterai pas._

Je souris doucement. Puis je soupire.

Et je me repose une question qui ré apparaît souvent dans mon esprit.

Font-ils partie de moi ?

Non... Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être possible.

L'Ombre de la Mort... Ce monstre... ne fait pas partie de moi. 

_**Tu crois cela ? Nous faisons tous partie de toi.**_

 _C'est faux._

 _ **Tu ne pourras pas nous repousser indéfiniment. Nous sommes inscrits dans ta personnalité. Mais tu as tant essayé de nous écarter que tu as finis par nous faire apparaître comme des personnes « à part », recalées au fin fond de ton esprit. Seulement, nous avons finis par nous imposer.**_

 _Tais-toi..._

 _ **Tu n'as jamais voulu être le petit gamin pleurnichard, alors tu as repoussé cette personnalité.**_

 _ **Tu n'as jamais voulu être sincère au point de dire la vérité la plus blessante mais aussi la plus vraie. Alors j'ai été créé, parce-que tu m'as repoussé à mon tour.**_

 _ **Et... Tu n'as jamais voulu être dangereux pour ton entourage. Tu n'as jamais voulu écouter ton côté dangereux qui te poussait à te défendre en frappant, en insultant... Ou pire, en tuant. C'est pourquoi tu as repoussé au plus profond de ton être ce côté-là de ta personnalité. Et c'est pourquoi elle est ressortie en dernière, le jour où tout a basculé.**_

 _ **Tu n'aurais jamais dû essayer de nous contrôler. Tu aurais dû nous laisser avec toi, nous laisser vivre en toi sous notre forme la moins dangereuse, la plus contrôlable... Mais tu en as décidé autrement, sans savoir ce que cela t'apporterait.**_

Je soupire et laisse une larme couler. Au même instant, j'entends un pleur déchirant au fond de moi. Un pleur semblant dénoncer un abandon monstrueux. 

_**Souviens-toi... Souviens-toi de ce que cela t'a apporté de nous écarter pour mieux vivre...  
**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

J'ouvre brusquement la porte de ma chambre, saute sur mon lit puis me mets à pleurer.

Non mais... C'est pas vrai, j'ai 13 ans et je pleure encore pour si peu !

Je suis ridicule ! 

_**En effet, tu n'es encore qu'un pauvre petit enfant éploré.**_

 _Tais-toi toi !_

Ce n'est pas ma faute...

Mon Père vient de me disputer pour une bêtise pas si grave que ça... Il paraissait méchant...

Mais... Après tout, il l'a toujours été. Il nous a toujours frappé lorsque mes sœurs et moi sortions du droit chemin.

Bon... Il ne nous battait pas, mais... Quelques baffes assez violente tout de même... Des baffes assez fortes pour nous envoyer à terre.

Je me rappelle de cette fois, aussi, où il s'était vraiment énervé... Et il s'était emporté plus que d'habitude. Même alors que j'étais à terre, il m'avait donné des coups de pieds...

Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Mes sœurs et ma Mère étaient parties voir un spectacle de patinage artistique... Moi et mon Père étions restés à la maison... Et j'avais fait une bêtise, pour mon plus grand malheur.

En présence de Maman, il n'ose pas s'emporter. Mais lorsqu'elle n'est pas là...

Et aujourd'hui, mes sœurs et ma Mère sont absentes. Elles sont parties au Zoo. Je suis seul, avec mon Père.

Et bien sûr, nous n'osons jamais le rapporter à Maman, par peur.

Mais malgré tout... Nous aimons notre Père. Lorsqu'il est calme, il est gentil. Il nous aime aussi... 

_**Tu te fous de moi ?**_

Hein ?

 _ **T'es con à ce point ? Ou tu ne sais tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passe au fond de toi... ?**_

Qui... Quoi ? 

Je ressens un frisson au fond de moi... Comme si je m'évanouissais.

Mais... Je garde tout de même un œil sur ce qu'il se passe... Je vois flou, je ne contrôle plus rien...

Je vois simplement que mon corps bouge sans mon autorisation. Il va s'observer dans le miroir un court instant.

Mes yeux paraissent plus sombres... Et mon petit sourire en coin est effrayant. 

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**_

 _Calme-toi mon petit... Tout va bien se passer..._

Mon corps se dirige vers le balcon, là où se trouve mon Père.

Il fume une cigarette, dos à moi.

J'entends un soupir de sa part, il expire la fumée.

« Papa ? »

Il se retourne vers moi puis me regarde tristement.

« Ha, Max... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû -

\- Je m'en fous. »

Je m'approche rapidement de lui puis le pousse violemment. Si violemment qu'il est propulsé au dessus de la barrière...

Je me sens alors brutalement propulsé du fond de mon esprit au contrôle de mon corps, puis mon premier réflexe est de courir vers la rambarde.

En une seconde, je me souviens des travaux en dessous de la fenêtre pour nous créer une piscine puis vois alors mon Père, tout en bas... Une barre en fer planté entre les deux yeux. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Une marre de sang tout autour. Un crâne troué.

Je m'écarte violemment avant de risquer de vomir. J'ai mal au cœur... Terriblement mal...

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Je cours à l'intérieur, referme violemment la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! » Criai-je en pleurant.

Il faut que j'aille le dire à Maman... 

_**Si tu fais ça, je nous bute sur le champ.**_

 _Quoi... ?_

 _ **Si tu nous balance, je nous tue pauvre con !**_

 _Mais..._

 _ **Maintenant tu vas bien gentiment aller appeler ta Mère, lui dire en pleurant que tu as vu ton Père mort en bas du balcon, mais tu vas fermer ta gueule sur la vérité !**_

 _D'a... D'accord..._

Toujours en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me dirige vers le téléphone puis vais chercher le numéro de ma Mère dans l'historique...

J'ai dû mal à le trouver, à cause des larmes qui embrouillent ma vue.

Une fois trouvé, je l'appelle.

Durant les interminables _bip_ , je me crée une phrase pour lui mentir... Je suis... horrible...

Ma Mère répond avec un joyeux « Oui ? » rieur.

Seulement, elle devient immédiatement inquiète en m'entendant pleurer.

« Que se passe-t-il Max ?!

\- Maman... Maman, je... C'est Papa ! Il... Je jouait dehors, mais quand je suis arrivé près des... des travaux pour la piscine, je l'ai vu... Il est... Il est mort ! » Eu-je du mal à articuler, à cause de mes sanglots et de ma culpabilité.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mon... Mon chéri, ne... Ne me mens pas à propos de ça... Tu...

\- Mais Maman... Je ne te mens pas ! » Ripostai-je en pleurant.

J'entendis un sanglot de la part de ma Mère, ce qui me surpris au plus haut point.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle raccrocha, puis je ressenti un grand vide au plus profond de mon être.

Je fus si déconcerté que même mes larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

Je tombe à genoux, le téléphone tombant de mes mains et allant s'écraser brusquement au sol.

« Maman... Tu pleures... »

Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle, alors que je me mettais à crier que j'étais un monstre.

J'ai fais pleurer ma Mère en tuant mon Père...

Voici une phrase représentant les deux choses les plus marquantes de ma vie.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

 _Je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça..._

 _ **Et pourtant...**_

 _Ta gueule. C'est bon._

 _ **Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais vraiment regretté ce que tu avais fais.**_

 _Si. Si, je l'ai regretté._

 _ **Un instant, certes... Mais malgré toi, tu t'es aussi félicité.**_

 _NON ! Non je ne me suis pas félicité ! C'est... faux..._

 _ **Tu en arrive même à douter de ta propre parole ! Pitoyable...**_

 _D'accord. Oui, j'admets m'être félicité un instant. Mais c'était après avoir constaté que les journées sans ma Mère étaient moins... violentes..._

 _ **J'ai enfin réussi à te sortir la vérité de l'esprit. Bien... Tu fais des efforts. Alors maintenant, avoue autre chose... Une chose... bien plus perturbante et choquante.**_

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Non, il n'y a rien d'autre..._

 _ **Ne te mens pas à toi-même. C'en est risible.**_

 _Mais..._

 _ **Et cette joie malsaine que tu as ressenti ?! Avoue-le ! Tu es ce monstre ! Tu es L'Ombre de la Mort !**_

 _Non... NON ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme ça !_

 _ **Ridicule. Tu continues à te mentir.**_

Je me lève brusquement et prend ma tête entre mes mains en criant.

« NON ! Non je ne suis pas comme lui, et je ne le serais jamais, compris ?! Je n'ai pas ressenti de joie en tuant mon Père, je... »

Je marque une courte pose puis relâche mon crâne, mon emprise dessus se resserrant de plus en plus. Puis je reprends mon calme...

« Oui. Oui, j'ai ressenti une immense joie en tuant cet homme qui a pourri mon enfance. Cet homme qui nous frappait, Lucie, Amélie et moi. A-t-il déjà frappé ma Mère ? Oui, sans doute. J'ai déjà vu un hématome sur le bras de ma Mère. Ce monstre ne mérite pas et n'a jamais mérité de vivre. Alors oui, j'ai ris, le soir, dans mon lit, en me remémorant sa mort. Ce moment où je l'ai poussé. Ce moment où son sang a giclé. Oui, j'ai ris. Il est mort. Je n'ai osé rire de lui qu'après sa mort. Avant, il m'effrayait. Maintenant, je me moque de lui. Étant petit, j'avais voulu lui ressembler... Grand, insensible, fort, mais aussi aimant, bon, gentil... Je voulais être une idée et son antithèse à moi seul. Comme lui. »

Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouve là...

Les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire sur le visage.

Un flingue en main, placé contre ma tempe.

Chargé.

Un doigt sur la gâchette.

Plus de petites voix dans ma tête, plus de vérité, plus de pleurs, plus d'insultes...

Une ultime larme et un dernier rire...

Puis mon doigt se déplace et la balle s'élance...


End file.
